STS-98
| mission_type = ISS assembly | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 2001-006A | SATCAT = 26698 | orbits_completed = 171 | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 12 days, 21 hours, 21 minutes, 0 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39A | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Edwards Runway 22 | crew_size = 5 | crew_members = Kenneth D. Cockrell Mark L. Polansky Robert L. Curbeam Marsha S. Ivins Thomas D. Jones | crew_photo = STS-98_crew.jpg | crew_photo_caption = L-R: Robert Curbeam, Mark Polansky, Marsha Ivans, Kenneth Cockrell and Thomas Jones | docking = | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 92 minutes | orbit_inclination = 51.6 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-97 | next_mission = STS-102 }} STS-98 was a 2001 Space Shuttle mission to the International Space Station (ISS) flown by Space Shuttle '' Atlantis''. STS-98 delivered to the station the Destiny Laboratory Module. All mission objectives were completed and the shuttle reentered and landed safely at Edwards Air Force Base on 20 February 2001,Jergler, Don. 2001. A textbook touchdown–Atlantis pays unexpected visit to desert. Antelope Valley Press (Lancaster/Palmdale, CA), 21 February 2001 issue, pp. A1, A5.Welcome Home. 2001. Desert Wings Vol. 53, No. 7, 23 February 2001 issue, p. 1. after twelve days in space, six of which were spent docked to the ISS. Crew Crew notes Mark C. Lee was scheduled to fly as Mission Specialist 1 on his fifth trip to space, but due to undisclosed reasons, he was removed from this flight. His replacement was Robert Curbeam. Launch attempts | date2 = 20010207 18:11:16 | result2 = success | weathergo2 = 90% | notes2 = }} Mission highlights ferrying Space Shuttle Atlantis to launch pad 39-A for the STS-98 mission.]] The crew continued the task of building and enhancing the International Space Station by delivering the U.S. Destiny Laboratory Module. The Shuttle spent six days docked to the station while the laboratory was attached and three spacewalks were conducted to complete its assembly. The mission also saw the 100th spacewalk in U.S. spaceflight history. STS-98 occurred while the first station crew was aboard the new space station. Space walks Wake-up calls NASA began a tradition of playing music to astronauts during the Gemini program, which was first used to wake up a flight crew during Apollo 15. Each track is specially chosen, often by their families, and usually has a special meaning to an individual member of the crew, or is applicable to their daily activities. See also * International Space Station * List of human spaceflights * List of International Space Station spacewalks * List of Space Shuttle missions * List of spacewalks and moonwalks 1965–1999 * Outline of space science References External links * NASA mission summary * STS-98 Video Highlights Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Edwards Air Force Base Category:Spacecraft launched in 2001